


The attic

by TheLordOfToast



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfToast/pseuds/TheLordOfToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short,  horror story based off of a writing prompt I was given in English.  I hope you enjoy it! :D also,  if you want to get in the mood more,  turn the lights off and make it extra creepy. >:D</p><p>Kind of an Edgar Allen Poe based work.  No follow ups to this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The attic

Golden rays of sunlight highlighted the room, shredded by the blinds that covered the dusty attic window.  
Slowly, the curious boy lifted the lid of the wooden chest. The hinges squeeked as the box opened, and inside the boy found... A knife. It had an ivory handle, old and stained yellow. The tanged bladed that came from the hilt was silver... Perfectly clean, and seemed to be polished. Contrasting the old handle... As if someone had recently cleaned it. 

The small boy heared a creak behind him. The old crone that took him in from the orphanage appeared in the door way, making him jump.  
"Honey? " she asked in a cracked, withered tone. Her pale eyes seemed to observe him despite their blindness.  
" you would do well not to go wandering off in this place... It would be very easy for you to get lost in this big mansion..." She said with an oddly happy smile. As if she enjoyed the thought of it. 

She strode foreward. Her bare feet creaked against the old wooden floorboards as she approached him. The odd scars on her arms and by her feet stood out to the child as the woman approached.  
"let's put that knife away for now... Shall we? " she said, looming over him. She took the dagger from the boys shakey hands and placed it back inside the chest, and closed it. Even though she was blind, she still managed to make it around just fine.  
" its late Edward... You should get to bed... " her voiced cracked, like dry leaves in fall. Her white, ragged hair draped past her waist as she stood back up from the chest. 

" but... It's barely morning-"  
"Edward? " she cut him off. Her head turned and the dead gaze he received sent a shiver up his spine. Edward stopped protesting and hung his head. He walked down from the attic, and he could feel the old woman's sharp gaze following him as he left, sharp as... Daggers. He couldn't stop thinking about her dead gaze as he snuggled into his bed, staring up at the ceiling for hours. Contemplating why the old woman would have that dagger. He eventually fell asleep, ideas, thoughts, nightmares, haunted his dreams. 

He heared the old woman's laugh in his head, and screams coming from the walls. Bloody handprints painted the wall by invisible figures. The screams echoed through his head as he saw the hands streaked across the wall, as if pulled by a violent creature. Some Desperetly clawed at the wall, tearing the wall paper. And the whole time, he heared the crones laugh. He shot awake. Feeling a Cole sweat make his body uncomfortablely damp. His trembling hands wiped the sweat from his brow quickily, looking at it and breathing a sigh of relief as it was merely sweat, and not the blood that coated the walls in his dreams. 

He bolted out of the bed, down the hallway, up the stairs,  
And to the small string handing from the ceiling. He pulled it and the staircase to the attic unfolded. He hurriedly climbed up it and saw the chest right where it had been in the middle of the room. He opened it and grabbed the- it wasnt there. He heared the soft shuffling of feet behind him, and she the old woman holding the dagger and standing just St the top of the staircase.  
"I told you to go to bed, Edward. " she said stepping towards him.

Edward screamed and tried to run past her, but she grabbed him as he was at the tip of the stairs. Then dropped him. He fell down the stairs, his head cracking on the wood of the stairs and his bones snapping and aching as he slammed against the floor with a sickening Crack. His vision was fuzzy, jut something he hadn't seen before came clear. The odd scars on the woman wernt scars... But stitches.  
She came down the stairs and placed a hand on his chest, holding him down.  
"I always admired those eyes... Those beautiful eyes... " she whispered. Edward could hear the screams coming back. The screams from the walls. The ivory knife plunging into his eyes was the last thing he saw.


End file.
